Too Tough?
by MysteriousMelissa
Summary: Casey, is 15, shes had a hard life and shes tougher then all the greasers, but when she wakes up in a far away place and gets too close to one of our faveorite greasers can she handle a baby?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys this thing is just to get my story up here! I will write the first chapter, probably Thursday.**  
  
Much Love, Mel 


	2. Let me be tough

~* Okay I'm finally posting my first chapter of Caisey, yay please review, because I like to see what y'all think of my stories!*~ Love Always *Mel*  
  
Caisey's POV  
  
"Get back here young lady!" My foster mom, Jill, yelled.  
  
I flipped her off, I want out of here. My birth mom always told me before she died that my attitude was going to get me into trouble one day. It did I ran away from my first foster parents 2 months ago I hate foster parents, but when you live in Brooklyn, NY its hard to like anywhere you live. So my escape was reading, my favorite book? The Outsiders, a copy of it came everywhere I went.  
  
Where was I going to stay? I thought to myslef, I didn't have many friends, I only had one boyfriend. My mom used to tell me that my chestnut hair, my bright blue-green eyes and my 5'7, 136 pound figure was going to intimidate some people, not to mention my great sense of comedy and my tough outer shell, for scaring people off, you have to have a tough look to you or people will mess with you, ya know?  
  
I decided to crash by the dump, there ought to be some old clothes to lay on. I walked to the dump and dozed off to sleep.  
  
"Hey, get over here, Dee" I heard some guys yell then I heard sirens, sirens are never good especially in Brooklyn. I started to run from the voices and the sirens when I heard the same person yell "Hey that girl, get her, she saw us" I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked down to see my abdomen full of blood. I'd been shot. My bag fell on the ground my copy of The Outsiders fell out, I grabbed it and hugged it close, "Please let me be tough, let me be tough, please' repeated to myself over and over, through the excruciating pain, and hoping the police would find me before the gangsters.  
  
Sorry guys that sucked! The next chapter will be muchos better (I'm a little rusty in espanol) please review!  
  
Love always, Mel 


	3. Oklahoma Heat

~*Hey, I just want to update, because we get the dreaded report cards tomorrow *begins to cry* , I will update again on Friday, (dads going deer hunting, ALELUJAH)*~  
  
Love alwayz, Melly (my new nickname)*~  
  
Caiseys POV  
  
I woke up and looked around, I looked down, my wife beater tank top was no longer full of blood. 'that's weird' I thought I was beginning to worry about where I was, I walked the street to see a few old cars go by, 'what the hell?' the August car festival was going on but the only problem was that the license plates were Oklahoma! I walked into a gas station I've never heard of called, DX.  
  
"Hi, ummm, where's Brooklyn?" I asked the handsome boy behind the register.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, on the other side of america sweetie pie" He laughed.  
  
"Whats your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Caisey Foster." I said as I studied his greasy hair.  
  
"Well Caisey Foster, I'm Sodapop Curtis" he said shaking my hand.  
  
I gasped, It couldn't be. "Ssodapop?." my voice shook.  
  
"Yeah.that's my name" he said as a tall boy walked into the store.  
  
"Man, Soda this Oklahoma heat is too much to work on cars in" He said.  
  
"Its ok, Steve were off in 10 minutes anyway, by the way this is Steve," Soda siad.  
  
"I know.I mean, hi Steve" I quickly corrected myself and the boys looked at me oddly.  
  
"Hey, since you seem to be lost, you can stay at my house, with my brothers and my gang" Soda smiled.  
  
"Sure" whats the harm I thought.  
  
"Steve and I will be done in about 10 minutes, would you like a Coke?" Soda asked.  
  
"I'm broke" I said.  
  
"Hey, no charge" he said.  
  
I was beginning to get worried, where was I, how do I get home? Was going to the Curtis's such a good idea? I soon found out it wasn't.  
  
~* Okay, that sucked but I'm deprived of time! :) Please review and tell me what you think, please pray for me with report cards! Im scared.*~  
  
~*Love always, Melly*~ 


	4. Introduction to the Hotties

~*I am still alive! Thanks for the prayers! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I love you people! *crowd of Guinea Pigs hands out trophies to all people that reviewed* Well, its was a bad Idea to go to the Curtis's because, pssh, LIKE IM GOING TO TELL!*~  
  
~*Melly*~  
  
~Chapter 4: Too Tough?~  
  
~Caiseys POV~  
  
Soda, Steve and I walked to the Curtis's. I couldn't believe that I was actually here, not that I wanted to go home but I wondered If I ever was going to get home.  
  
Soda walked me up the stairs followed closely by Steve I wondered what it was like in there, was the gang nice? My questions were quickly answered as we walked in.  
  
I immediately got stares, "Who's this, Soda?" a boy with reddish brown hair said.  
  
"Her name is Caisey, she's from Brooklyn and she has no idea how she got here, do you mind if she stays with us, Darry?" Soda asked.  
  
"Not a problem" He said rushing out the door, probably to work.  
  
I looked around the room, I could pin-point the guys before Soda announced them. I saw a tall, mean looking boy with a leather jacket on laying on the floor, Dally, A bare-chested boy with rusty side burns, TwoBit. Then I saw a small boy on the couch, who was looking down, just by the look on his face I could tell that was Johnny. And finally Pony, the one with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, the 3rd one in 10 minutes.  
  
"And this is the gang" Steve said.  
  
"Yep, Dally, TwoBit, Johnny and Pony" Soda said pointing around the room.  
  
"Where ya from, Caisey?" Pony asked, puffing on his cigarette.  
  
"Brooklyn" I said, looking at Dally waiting for him to tell me he was also from Brooklyn.  
  
"What part?" I heard Dally speak up.  
  
"The Wild Side" I answered just how I thought he would like.  
  
"Really? Cool baby" he said.  
  
"I'm a runaway" I said.  
  
"Your welcome here" Pony said.  
  
"Thanks a lot" I said.  
  
"No problem"  
  
  
  
~*Okay this chapter was unbelievably dull and stupid but I just wanted to get her introduced to the gang and I wanted to ask you all this, who do you want Caisey to hook up with? Just tell me in your review, Please, Please! Otherwise ill hook her up with Bob.ewww *shudders* no, I'm not that cruel! *~  
  
Love and Guinea Pigs,  
  
~*Melly*~ 


	5. Football

So, I this is my first time on this site in about 2.5 years. I re-read some of the stuff I wrote earlier and its pretty suck ass. I've changed a lot, grown up, matured, I work now, and music, friends and guitar have invaded my life. Weeeee. Life still sucks though. I decided to update this story, so I hope you like it.

"So, what exactly do you guys do for fun?" I asked, half knowingly.

"Well, we get into fights, drink, smoke, have fun, work…" Soda explained. I just smiled as Pony gave me the grand tour of their house.

"This I the kitchen,… not much too it 'eh?" He laughed. I looked around a kitchen with a old oven, old refrigerator and a crappy table and chair set.

We walked down a 'hall' to a bedroom, with 1 queen size bed that was covered with 2 blankets and 2 pillows. "This is me and Sodas room…" Pony explained.

He ended the 'tour' with the bathroom and the porch.

"We're headin' to the lot to play a little football," Dally said.

Pony asked me if I wanted to come, I couldn't resist.

We walked down the street a block-ish, to a large field.

"So, Casey, you any good at football?" Soda asked.

"I'm ok," I smirked.

"Well, I call the new girl and Stevie," Said TwoBit

We figured out teams and it ended up being, Me, Steve, Two-Bit and Pony.

Dally was the first to kick. I caught the ball and ran as fast as I could to get past Soda and Darry. They missed me by an inch. I scored the first points.

"Wooo…that was great, Casey!" Two Bit cheered. The others hooted and hollered for a while.

I stood there grinning ear to ear, and Soda was the next to kick.

Soda kicked the ball but it was intercepted by, Dallas who ran and was an inch to the 'end zone' when I tackled him to the ground.

I heard cheering and the pounding of feet, coming near.

"Wow, you are one tough chick…" Dally smiled, winking at me.

Wow, that was horrible. I don't even think I remember a lot from the book, but I'm re-reading it. And also, I'm planning on updating, "What will a greasers girl do for love?" If you guys ever talk to Rina (blame in on the penguins, Sabrina-Curtis) email me! She is my partner in crime! I cant finish that story with out her. Thanks for all the reviews!-


End file.
